A Whole New World
by The Wordless Epoch
Summary: .:UNDER CONSTRUCTION:. .:DO NOT READ:.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New School, a New World, a New Life

Hermione cautiously stepped down the grey cement steps. She knew that in less than five seconds, all students, from freshmen to seniors, would rush out of the double glass doors and trample her if she didn't get out of the way. She could just stop time...she still had her Time Turner...But she didn't. No one knew she was a witch other than her old Friends from Hogwarts and one very friendly freshman named Kate Casselo and her family. She was new to DeSales Highschool- she didn't want to blow it.

"Hermione! Over here!" Kate called, in her all-American, girly voice. She pointed to a gold mini-van with a Mickey Mouse antenna topper. "My mom decided to drive us home today!" she added.

"Be there in a...**_WOAH BABY!_**" Hermione called back, finishing with a "**_WOAH BABY_**" at the end. A very hot guy with silver-blonde hair and silver-grey eyes walked by, talking in a very strong and authentic British accent. He was with some other seniors and some jocks, so she didn't say anything. Of course, she mnew he was another Hogwarts exchange student because of the long thin wooden stick hanging out of his pocket, but she kept telling herself, "It can't be him...what would he be doing at a Catholic highschool?"

"Come on! You don't want to miss 'Grounded for Life' do you?" Kate yelled once more. Snapping out of her thought, Hermione ran across the courtyard, thinking, "It must be my imagination. There couldn't be two Draco Malfoy's, could there? If so, I feel so sorry for the world." And with that final thought, she let out a small giggle, before diving into some good old girl talk with Kate.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY: WALKING FROM HOMEROOM TO ENGLISH LANGUAGE ARTS**_

Hermione walked dowm the crowded hallway. On her way to the next class, she suddenly felt a pang of dejavoux. Even though the hallways were lined with lockers (and she didn't even understand it; why need lockers when you have the summoning spell?) and not windows, she couldn't help but remember her days at Hogwarts. Tears of sadness came to her eyes, but those tears quickly turned into tears of anger, hate, and fright as she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a supply closet she had just walked in front of.

"_LET ME GO,_ you mangy petif-" Hermione, started to say. She was cut off as her mouth was covered by a soft, warm hand.

"Shhh. I won't hurt you. I just had a question for you." The person said. He was behind her, and as she had her mouth covered, all she could do was snort in sarcasm. The person let go of her mouth, but his other arm was still around her waist.

"What the hell do you want?" Hermione asked, anger seeping into her words from her mouth.

"Language, Granger, language. Do you not realize we are in a Catholic school?" The person stepped in front of her to face Hermione from his earlier position of directly behind Hermione's back. Her turned to her, and she gasped with shock. It was him. It was Draco Malfoy. But why would he take her into a closet. _Oh god, he's not going to demand a snog session or a shag session, is he? _Hermione thought, a wave of anxiety sweeping over her.

"Malfoy," She breathed. "What is it? I'm going to be late for class. It's not like Hogwarts; we don't know hardly any of the teachers and-" Again, Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Hermione darling. Don't worry. Time is stopped. You didn't think you were the only one with a Time Turner, did you?" Draco asked, "Anyways, I was just wondering if you remember me. Your...khm...language yesterday in the courtyard was...khm...very interesting. What exactly does '**_WOAH, BABY,_**' mean? And I couldn't help but notice you, my sweet." Draco said, very softly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know...where is Harry? And Ron? Hm?"

"Like I'm going to tell you where my two best AUROR friends are. You are the son of a Death Eater, smart one. I don't believe you fall under the description, 'trustworthy.' I will, however tell you that you are stepping on my foot." Stated Hermione, almost in a hiss. "You are a dirty little cockroach. If you were small enough I'd step on you. Like I care. However, I would probably have Harry do it as I wouldn't want pure-blood on my shoes..." she added, with the infamous Malfoy-like smirk.

"I don't want to kill them. I want to apologize to them. And to you. Also, I don't like the sarcasm, Hermione. It really hurts. I've dealt with it for the past, what, 7 years? Or was it 6? Anyways, I can't deal with it any more. My dad, my mum...everyone-it's so...irritating!" Draco said, turning a beet red.

"Why the flushing, Malfoy? I thought the 'Malfoy's will NOT be humiliated'?" Anyways, let's hear it." Hermione said, a little less sharp this time.

"Hermione Anne Granger, I am truly sorry for being such an asshole these past years, and I am begging for your forgiveness. Please forgive me. It's not a trick, nor is it a joke. All I ask is that we can be friends...maybe more..." Draco said, a pleading look on his face. The latter statement was said a little softer, but Hermione could still hear it.

"Draco Severus Malfoy (**_A/N: Sorry, random name. I just thought it up._**) I accept your apology. Well, most of it, that is. We will be friends. JUST FRIENDS. No shagging, no snogging, no intimate thoughts/actions of any kind. IS THAT CLEAR?" Hermione said, the latter statement a little louder than the others.

"Oh, yeah...thank you so much, 'Mione. Now...I'll give you about 5 seconds to get to class and to your seat. Then I'll set time back to normal. OK? I'm so happy we had the chance to talk." Draco said, smiling. Not smirking, truly beaming.

It didn't occur that something very important had fallen out of her bookbag. Something no one but herself and Kate should be reading. Something very private, something that held her most secret thoughts- Her diary. It fell right out of her bookbag and onto the floor. Draco almost slipped on it on his way out the door, but by the time he had picked it up and read the name on the cover, Hermione was out of sight.

* * *

_**A/N: The rest of the story will be in diary form. It will be in Draco's point of view when there is a short description of his feelings, the surroundings, and environment the chapter takes place in. I have read some other diary form-stories, and I must say they appeal to me more than anything. R&R! (DMHG 'ships!)**_


	2. Day 1

Draco opened the book carefully. As he was dealing with a witch's diary, he wasn't sure if the owner had bewitched it to scream or spit fire at anyone who opened other than the owner. However, he opened it and nothing happened.

**Day 1: September 6, 2006**

Dear Journal,

You will not _believe_ what my parents did to me today. They decided that since Voldemort's Deatheaters are becoming stronger by the minute, that I should go to a Catholic School in the US. In Geneva. In _Upstate New York._ Do you know what this means? I have to go to Highschool. I mean, sure it will probably be a piece of cake. But I didn't tell you the worst part yet: It's a _muggle_ school. Sure, I've faked muggle all my years at Hogwarts, but _now_ I have to fake it again. One more year shouldn't be too bad...it's just...there's this guy.

I mean, he's great and all. He's nothing compared to Ron or Harry, and he kind of reminds me of Malfoy. (_Malfoy's eyes widen as he read the words) _His silver blonde hair that glistens in the sunlight. His silver-grey eyes that dance when he hears the words "Don't worry Dray. We won't sick Pansy on ya!" When in the world have I ever seen a muggle man's eyes dance whenever he hears the word "Pansy." Something wierd happened today, though...

It was Open House night at DeSales (my new highschool) and I was going to the Science Lab to meet the Bio, Chem, and Physics teacher. I was rounding the corner when I heard this low, calm voice saying "Give it all to me, my sweet. I love you so. All I ever wished would happen has now. Yes, _Yesss_, that's right, give it to me." The voice came from an empty Utility closet. Apparently, two unlucky students had decided to shag right there and then...Father Grasso was also rounding the opposite corner. Hearing the words, his eyes widened and he turned around, deciding to take a detour. I on the other hand, did not. I ventured forth, finding the boy with the platinum blonde hair and a pretty Spanish-looking girl doing nothing but the expected: Shagging. Well, everything _but_ intercourse. Making a slight coughing sound, they stopped their snog/shag session to look at me. The boy closed his eyes and both disappeared. Apparantly, he was a wizard with his Apparition license. Silly me...He must be from Hogwarts, for his words were in a major British accent.

Well, I'll tell you more later, I guess. Gosh. And I thought Hogwarts was hard? Bio, Chem, Physics, Health, English Language, History, Math A (Scored high enough on my Entrance Exam, must be) and Latin all in one night of homework. How is that legal?

Love, Yours Truly, Hermione Elizabeth Granger.

Draco's stomach churned. _I shouldn't be reading this. This is Hermione's. Yet...it's so interesting! _Draco thought. _She saw us. We're busted. Granger knows about my sex life. How wonderful! _He continued to ponder the meaning of this. Would Hermione tell? Or would she not? _Hopefully,_ Draco thought, _the latter of the two will be the jackpot..._

_**A/N: How was it? Omg, I hope that it's good. It's my first one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the spanish looking girl's character. DeSales Highschool is an actual school, Father Grasso an actual person, and the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Thanks for reading. This story is for entertainment only and I am not earning any money off of it.**_


	3. Day 2

Chapter 3: Part 1

Draco realized that time had flown by. _Damn. Why do I always have to be late?_ he thought to himself, as he opened the door of the utility closet. Seeing that no one was around, he snuck out and was soon on his way to the Bio Lab. Remembering that he had to turn time back to normal, he turned his Time Turner 2 times counter-clockwise. He was as calm as anyone could be.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. She couldn't find her diary anywhere. taking her own timeturner from her pocket, she turned it 5 times clockwise and 4 times counterclockwise, so that time was stopped. _Shit. Shit shit shit. Where the heck could it have gone? **Accio Diary! **_she thought, and sure enough, her brown leather-covered diary came zooming to her. Sticking it in her bag, she couldn't help but ponder what had happened to it. A thought came to her that made her skin crawl. _What if Malfoy had...read...my personal thoughts. My personal thoughts about everyone. Harry, Ron, Ginny, quidditch, the world...and worst of all..._him.

Draco wondered if there was anything in Hermione's diary that may lead to her saying "**Woah Baby**" the day before. It wasn't like her at all. True, the first diary entry was very much like the old Hermione, but this new, different Hermione was strangly scary. All of his years in Hogwarts, he had never let on anything...passionate...about his feelings towards anybody. Niether had Hermione...well, except for Ron. And even then, she had never said anything along the lines of **"Woah Baby"...**ever.

Highly confused, Draco decided to read the next entry or two, to get a feeling towards who the new Hermione was.

_**September 7, 2006: EVENING**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I arrived at my host family's home today. It's much smaller than either Hogwarts or my own home, but it's nice all in all. As soon as I stepped up onto the quaint little porch, I could hear a dog barking inside. A girl about 4 years younger than me arrived at the door. She welcomed me in and introduced herself as Kate Casselo. She looked so lovely. Her hair was curled and she was wearing the nicest outfit. Her parents, Diane and Stephen, walked down the hallway. They looked very nice. To tell the truth, I was flattered they thought so much as to dress up for me. The house was absolutely gorgeous. On the outside, it had white, vinyl siding. It looked old and Victorian, but still quaint and pretty. Kate and her family lived on a farm, and it had a bunch of different animals, like chickens, cows, and pigs. A beautiful flower bed framed the porch. Inside, the hallway was a light, spa-like green color, with a pink and white rose runner down the cherry wood ahllway floor. "Come into the parlour, Hermione!" Kate said, walking towards the French door at the end of the hallway. walking through the door, I felt like I was back at Hogwarts. The walls were a gold color, with red carpet the same pattern and color as the runner in the hallway. There was a shiny black baby-grande piano in the corner. there were presents on the coffee table. "It's my birthday on the 16th." Kate explained._

_Walking into the dining room, I saw a set table with fine china. A big bowl of spaghetti was placed in the center of the table. "I'm sorry if it's cold, dear. I was so excited about having someone stay with us for a year I made everything an hour early. Dinner will be approximately 6:30 to 7:00 each night from now on." Mrs. Casselo said. "Kate, why don't you show Hermione where you two will be sleeping. Hermione, we have a surprise waiting for you. They-I mean, it...showed up today. We knew you would be looking for them...it sooner or later when you got here." Mr. Casselo suggested, looking mischeviously at Mrs. Casselo. Just then, Kate's older twin sisters, older sister, and younger brother walked in. "Oh, Hey! You must be Herm-ee-oh-ninny. Katie's told my best friends, my boyfriend, my boyfriend's brother, and my boyfriend's sister all about you!" Priscilla (Kate's oldest sister) said. "Yeah! I you look like the girl who plays-" one of Kate's older twin sisters said, before the other, Gina, slapped a hand on Fern's (the girl who had talked) mouth. "Shut up! We have to go write that letter. This revenge will be the sweetest!" Gina said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two, remembering Ron and his family. "Mrs. Casselo, could I please...um..**owl** my friend? It won't take long. I just need to tell him something." I asked. "Sure, sweetie. Do you want some tea? We ordered some butterbeer if you would like that instead." Mrs. Casselo said. As she said it, tears came to my eyes as I remembered all the good times I had with the Weasley family._

_I'll tell you more later. Kate's showing me my room. I hope Priscilla isn't part of the Muggle Ministry. That would be too freaky. I just learned something cool about Mr. Casselo-He's the Town Supervisor for Canandaigua. He's like the Minister of Muggles! Haha!_

_Going to Owl Ron and Harry. Hope they're getting along without me ok. I wonder if I can apparate out of here and see them sometime?_

_Love always, Hermione_

As Draco read this, he felt a little softer towards Hermione. _She feels at home with the Weasel and his family. How sweet! I have to...think about what I'm saying before I think the next time._

_**How was it? Voice your opinion now! However, I must tell you. If I get another flame from a reader, I'm going to post the next chapter in maybe 1 year or more. I don't appreciate getting snotty complaints. If you have a polite suggestion-I'd love to hear it. I know sometimes people misinterpret some things that others say, and if that's the case, I am sorry. I just would appreciate if next time, you would please think about how the person reading the review will feel. Thank you for reviewing, everyone. 3 Ryn**_


	4. Day 3

Draco turned the page. As he read the next entry, his eyes widened. It was about...him! Well, he was described. He remembered that time. _Hermione had written about me! _He thought.

* * *

_**September 8, 2006: MORNING**_

_Dear Diary_

_I don't have much time, but I wanted to tell you something. Percy and Priscilla are going steady. I wrote Ron telling him...oh god, I might as well copy the letter. Here:_

Dear Ron,

How are you? I'm fine here in New York...Tomorrow night we're going to a 'mall'. Maybe your family could apparate here and join us? My host family knows that I'm a witch. Well, a nice witch I guess. Last night, I got there, and they showed me their house. It was beautiful and home-y. And when I met the family-holy cow! I had to owl you ASAP. Ron, they're like your family. The mum, the dad-they're like your parents. Only...vice versa. She found that Kate and her older twin sisters drove the minivan-that was a story I have to tell you and Harry and the twins. Priscilla, the oldest, reminds me of Percy. For the government here, she's writing about ovens for the Safety and Fire Department. Percy has to meet her. The twins are thinking about revenge on someone. They're very outspoken. Kate loves candy, and her favorites are Jelly Beans, Chocolate miniatures, and PopRocks. The youngest, Kate's brother Gerald, (pronounced: J-er-uld) has a crush on me. It's amazing. He looks kind of like Ginny. They all have red hair, too, Ron. Kate is actually Kate's middle name. Her first name is Rachel-she hates it. Her mother knits her these sweaters and her name doesn't fit because she makes the letters too big. She made me a sweater too!

Well, tell your parents. Please get here soon! Love 3 Hermione

P.S. You **are **studying for your Entrance Exam for the Ministry, aren't you, Ronald? You'll never get in if you don't study and/or practice!

_Ron wrote me back about 15 minutes afterwards. Here's his letter:_

Dear 'Mione--

My parents said fine. My dad quizzed me on a muhl-is that how you spell it? He kept asking me these questions, like "What is a 'muhl'" and "What books do they sell?" and "What is a hot dog?". All night, even after I had gone to bed, he was asking me questions through the door. Finally, mum hit him on the head with a knitting needle and he went to bed. When is this trip? Harry wants to know if he can come too. He doesn't have much to do with Dumbledore, Sir Malfoy Sr. and Sirius gone...not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone too. Ginny looks forward to seeing you. She wants to go to "Abercrombie & Fitch". What the bloody hell is that? I'm going to kill Parvati and Padma when I see them. Always Muggle clothes-why? Because they're cool. Well, I've got a date tonight with Lavendar-better go tell Percy that I'm leaving. Good talking to you 'Mione, Ron

_I told him tomorrow night. Oh shit, well, I'd better get going-I'm going to go put make up on. Kate keeps pestering me to try to put this black crayon looking stuff on my eyelid. Uggghhh! I...nevermind. 3 Hermoine_

_-------_

_**September 8, 2006: Evening**_

_Dear Diary,_

_School was...interesting. I have to tell you something though- about the open house tonight. I kind of met someone at school today. Well, I shouldn't say I met someone-I didn't meet them persay. I ran into them. I was on my way to the locker rooms and I made a wrong turn. I kind of got a little messed up. I sat on the floor and pulled out my map of DeSales. I didn't notice that someone was standing in front of me. Flustered and eyes still fixed on the map, I stood up. Well, not really. You know how you kind of bend over when you stand up from sitting on the floor? Well, I did that and I guess pretty hard too because...well, let's just say the person standing in front of me was a boy...didn't know my head was that hard...but he was really cute. He had blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. He looked faintly familiar-I just couldn't remember where I had met him. I figured I had met him at lunch or in class or something. I felt really sorry for hitting him...there... I said, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I just didn't see you standing there and I...did it really hurt that much?" He said, through a slight grimace and red cheeks (not to mention tears in his eyes) "Oh. Yeah. Just. Fine. Really. God damn it that hurt! It's really my fault, I didn't realize I was standing so close. Kind of snuck up on you, didn't I? Sorry about that." I couldn't help but think, _Wow, what a great voice. And he didn't care about...that...

_Dinner calls. Oh...and the mall's doors will be recieving us in about an hour. I just have to go get ready. Kate, or "Rachel" rather, told me that there were a lot of hot guys in the mall. Wonder if that guy will be there? I'll probably see him at the Open House. I'm going to apologize profusely. I told Ron and Harry about it and they said it hurts...REALLY bad. I feel so guilty now._

_3 Hermione_

Draco just stared at the page. He remembered how much that had hurt. _Ouch... I wonder if she still feels sorry for...that? _He read the next entry.

* * *

_**September 8, 2006: LATER EVENING**_

_Dear Diary,_

_The mall was great; Ron and Harry were there. Ginny and I bought some new jeans and 2 sweatshirts each. It was really expensive. I just thought of something though- A Galleon is like 100 dollars. I only spent about 2 galleons on my clothes. I brought 100 Galleons, 50 Sickles, and 10 knuts with me. A sickle is worth 10 dollars, and a knut is worth 5 dollars. I brought, in total, exactly $10,550 with me. That's a lot of money. Whoa..._

_Something interesting happened at the Open House- First of all, the cute guy was there...very busy, too. I walked around the corner, headed to the Ladies Restroom to touch up my makeup, when I heard moaning. Happy moaning, though. "Oh, I love you. Give it to me, baby, give it to me, yes...mmmmmm..." I had received a letter saying I was hall monitor and head of my class. I was pretty familiar with that. I was determined to carry out my responsibility. I walked straight up to the half open door- in their hunger for shag the couple had forgotten to close the door; if it was a couple... Anyways, I open the door, and I see a teenage boy, around my age, shagging a teenage girl...who looked strangley familiar. The boy looked up, and I recognized him instantly as the "cute boy." Seeing me, he disappeared. He probably was from Hogwarts. That's probably where I recognized him from. Father Grasso, whom I didn't see, had walked around the opposite corner than me. He heard the noises and turned away. I think that will haunt him forever..._

_Well, a lot of cute boys at the mall. I saw that Kate was glowing. I don't know why, but she looked a little like the girl shagging "cute boy." Her lipstick was smudged, and she said she'd tell me later when I asked her when we got home. I don't really care whether she and he shagged or not. I'm here for an education. Wait, why don't I care about this but when I see that Angelina Joli are getting married I automatically buy the magazine? I'm going insane from sleep deprivation. Nightie Night, 3 Hermione_

* * *

_"Oh shit, she saw us!" _Draco thought. And indeed, it had been Kate Casselo. He dropped the diary. _"If she thought I was cute, then...oh crap, she liked me! Wait...that's a good thing...isn't it?"_

* * *

**How was it? Voice your opinion! Sorry about the last A/N. I was a little crabby. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Is this long enough? If not, tell me and I'll add more stuff to the rest of the chapters! 3 Ryn**


	5. Day 4

Draco looked at the clock on the wall. _Oh, shit. I guess I missed all of the morning classes. Well, off to lunch, I guess._ He walked to the Cafeteria. Seeing the girl he was looking for, he made a beeline for the table she was sitting at. Kate Casselo walked up behind him.

"Hi, Draco. This Saturday, my house?" Kate said, seductively.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Hey, Kate, may I talk to Hermione in private please?" Draco replied, absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Go ahead. 'Mione, I'll be over there, ok? Get me when you are finished talking with him." Kate said to Hermione, who was fixed on ignoring Draco and her and staring at her salad.

"Whatever. What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said, before taking a small sip of water. _This is going to be a long lunch period._ She thought.

"'Sup, 'Mione?" Draco said, leaning over in his seat and removing a book from his backpack. "Here. I know, not a friend-ish thing to do, but I had to. I'm sorry. It's your diary. Well...a copy of your diary, rather." Draco said, handing the book to Hermione.

"What! Oh my god, you read...oh shit. You didn't read about...oh crap..." Hermione said, taking a small sip of water, only to gag on it.

"Yeah...I read that you saw me and someone shagging/snogging in the supply closet. Shouldn't **_I_** be worrying about that? I mean, it's my reputation that's on the line here." Draco said. "Put your arms up; it helps, trust me."

Following his orders, Hermione put her hands over her head as Draco had asked. Overcoming her coughing fit, she asked, "So, who did you shag? It looked like...-"

"Ok, fine. It was Kate. OK? It was Kate. Or Rachel...I call her Cupkate...get it...cupcake, cupkate...nevermind..." Draco said, a dreamy look coming into his eyes.

"You're too old for her, you know. She's only fifteen. She has a whole lifetime ahead of her. So do you. Malfoy, you have to take it slow with a lady. This is really really good blackmail, you know that, right?" Hermione said, completely ignoring the pet name he had for Kate.

"You wouldn't dare, Granger." Draco said, his gorgeous gray eyes glaring.

"Well, I don't know. I'll make you a deal though. You help me with my appearance, and I'll keep my lips zipped." Hermione replied, making the sign of zipping up her mouth.

Draco pondered over her reasons for this deal. She was already attractive...although she did wear those flats a lot... Why would she want help with her appearance? Her personality was great too. Did she need him to talk to the jocks? About 10 of them had already asked him for a date with her. Why is she so worried? "Sure, 'Mione. Friday night I'll be at Kate's house but maybe on Saturday?"

"Oh, right. Kate's my host sister. Her house is my house this year! See you Friday, Malfoy." Hermione said with a smirk.

"What? You mean...you don't share a bedroom or anything, do you?" Draco asked, a little worried that they'd have to makeout (or more) in front of the girl he had liked for ages.

"Malfoy, like I said, her house is my house. Plus, I'm older, so I get her desk in her bedroom for homework when she's not using it. Now, since she probably won't be using it, will be. Unless you're planning on studying, which I highly doubt. You were the sex god of Slytherin. Let's see. How many girls can I count off that were bragging about their night of passion with you in the Great hall? Pansy Parkinson, Sabrina Shell from Ravenclaw, Mariah Windstorm from Hufflepuff, Willow Bark, Jessica Gutierrez from Gryffindor, Sarah DaMenn from Ravenclaw, Gina LaDilfe from-"

"Stop! That's in my past now. I don't want to think about it. I gave your stupid book back. See you in Bio, Granger." Draco said, coldly. Something had happened in 7th year that he didn't want to even think about.

_**HOW WAS IT? R&R! Next chapter will be a flashback of Draco's Seventh Year Disaster. Out soon will it be. May the Fanfiction be with you.Love, Ryn (Don't even ask...long story about a question on a science test...I'll tell you in my profile I guess...)**_


	6. Day 5

_**A/N: Next Chapter! Let's hope I get more reviews than the last one...**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JK ROWLING'S IDEAS, NOR THE INSTANT STAR COMPANY. THE NAMES IN MY LAST CHAPTER WHEN HERMIONE WAS NAMING DRACO'S...ERM...PARTNERS...WERE OF MY OWN CREATION. WELL...AND THE CREATION OF MY FRIENDS.**_

Hermione sat in the Cafeteria, dumbstruck. She always knew he had the tendency to lash out, but never call her mudblood that many times. She got up, took her tray from the table, threw out her trash, and followed him into the hallway.

"Draco, wait. I shouldn't have...That wasn't very polite of me...WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST WAIT UP?" Hermione said, mostly to Draco's back.

"Why should I wait, Granger? You insult me, you assume I wanted all those 'nights of passion', as you called them. Granger, I didn't want that. My father wanted that. He still wants that. Did you ever see those girls again?" Draco replied, grabbing her shoulders.

"Well...no...I guess not...-" she spluttered.

"That was a retorical question, Hermione. I...they...my dad took them. All of them. Any girl I liked, he took for his stupid dungeon. It was a trap. I didn't want that. I couldn't fight against it though. He'd kill me. Walk with me." He explained, motioning down the hall to his locker. Walking next to him, Hermione didn't talk. Not a peep.

"Here. I'll take you back into my past. Ok?" Draco said, pointing to the miniature Pensieve in his locker. Taking his wand and drawing a white strand from his head, he placed his thought into the bowl of watery, silver substance.

"Whatever..." Hermione said, being sucked into the bowl.

Landing outside the Slytherin common room, Draco suddenly turned the black and white color of their surroundings and people. A girl that Hermione recognized as Sabrina Shell walked around the corner, a hand over her mouth to stifle her suductive giggle.

"Draco, you know that this is against school rules. Snape'll catch us for sure, if not that snitch Parkinson. But...let's do it anyways..." Sabrina said, once more stifling a suductive giggle.

" I know. You know that that doesn't matter. My dad wants me to...experiment. He says that what he did to find my mom." Draco replied, casting a worried look around. Hermione could have sworn his eyes rested on her for a millisecond. The quickly flitted back to Sabrina. Tears were welling up in his eyes. She had no idea what was coming.

"Ahhh...Another item for your father's collection? When will he get enough?" Blaise Zabini called from a table on the other side of the commons.

"Draco, what does he mean, 'another item for your father's collection?' You aren't..._using_ me, are you?" Sabrina said, looking at Draco through her slitted, crystal blue eyes.

"Sabrina, Come here. I don't want to do this. Touch the Snake statue. 3, 2, 1, go." Draco said softly, grimacing at his thoughts. Nodding slightly at Hermione, she walked up and touched it. Soaring through the air, they arrived in front of Draco's bedroom, probably in the Malfoy Manor.

"Sabrina. I...I...love you. Just...do what he asks. You don't want to resist. He'll do it anyways." Draco said, grimacing again. Showing his arm to the door in front of his room, the door opened and the trio stepped in.

"Ahhhh. Draco, son! Who have you brought to.._hem, hem_...visit?" Lucious said softly, with an air of faux kindness.

"Sabrina Shell, father. Nice to be home again. You know her; You killed her parents last year." Draco said, as Sabrina let out a small growl.

"You. You killed my parents. I'll kill you. Why? Why did you choose my parents?" She asked.

"Oh, ho, girl. You're that mudblood. Are you friends with Granger? You being a mudblood and I being a _pureblood_ should explain it. However, if your tiny Ravenclaw brain does not understand such terms-" Lucious started.

"What does my Hogwarts House have to do with my brain? I'm head prefect for my house. That depends on grades and smarts, not your damn blood. I'm leaving. Draco, take me back to Hogwarts. We have to-" Sabrina hissed. She was cut off by Ramone, Lucious' biggest and slightly "handsomer" henchmen, put a clammy, warm hand over her mouth.

"Oh, darling Samantha-"

Ramone let out a cry of pain. Sabrina had been brave enough to bite his palm. "It's Sabrina!" she snarled.

"Samantha, Sabrina, Tomato, Tomahto...no difference. Anyways, Darling _Sabrina_, do come with me." With a wave of Lucious' hand, Sabrina, unwillfully, began to walk forward.

Draco kept walking with her. Leaning over Sabrina's shoulder, he whispered, "Don't resist. It will only make it worse, my love. I'll come and visit when I can. I love you." Tears were nearly pouring down his face. Hermione rushed towards him. Draco knew she was there; he was only pretending not to.

"Oh, no, Draco. You will not be witnessing this one. I know you want to protect her, but the Dark Lord wanted me to continue the tradition. You don't want his spirit _mad_, do you?" Lucious said, barely over a whisper.

"Oh, no, of course not. Bastard-" Draco snarled. He was pulled back by Ramone and another henchman, Simon. He began to scream profanity. Tears were pouring down his face. He hadn't loved anyone but Sabrina. He needed to save her. "No, you retarded fool, no! Let me go you f---ing b---ards!" Ramone and Simon dragged him out, kicking and screaming. Hermione followed them.

Outside the dungeon door, everything began to fade. The henchmen, the door, the screaming and sobbing of Sabrina, and walls, and finally, the floor. Hermione and Draco soared back to DeSales hallway.

"Draco..I didn't know..You loved her..I..you...she-" Hermione spluttered. She couldn't find the words to say she was sorry.

"Yeah, Granger, I did. Now, if I may excuse myself, I must go to Chemistry. See you later." Draco said. His face was covered in hints to tell Hermione he didn't want to talk about it, yet Hermione didn't pick them up.

'_Accio Chemistry stuff!_' Hermione said. Her supplies soared into her hands. She ran to catch up to Draco. Her mind was reeling; the gears were turning in her brain. _Why didn't anyone stop Lucious? Why does Lucious want girls? Why didn't Draco_ this and _Why didn't Draco_ that. She turned the corner, and those thoughts disappeared. She needed to see McGonnagel ASAP.

_**A/N: HOW IS IT? Do you like it? Do you not like it? That was the 7th year horror of Malfoy. The next chapter will tell about Friday. What will happen between Draco and Kate? What will happen between HErmione and Kate and Draco? Find out next chapter, same place, same time...well, not quite, but approximately...Love, Ryn**_


	7. Day 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the Delay. I was trying to do too many things at once. Anyways, here's Friday for you!**_

Hermione rolled over in the guest bed. She let out a small groan. "Ugghh...Friday. I have to spend a whole evening with Draco Malfoy in my house. Well...might as well get it over with." With that final thought, she hopped off the bed and put her Chemistry book in her bookbag. She heard a knock and then the doorbell. She raced out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs. She got to the door and opened it. Kate ran down the hallway. Hermione jumped out of the way and groaned again. Another groan, another look at Malfoy.

"Hey, Hermione. Got your homework done yet?" Draco asked, his eyes not meeting hers. Ever since the trip into his past on Wednesday, he had been very anxious around her.

"Yeah, you?" Hermione asked, trying to meet Draco's eyes. She failed.

"Yep. Well, I went to a video rental shoppe after classes. I picked this one up." Draco said, holding up the DVD case. The title was, "A Lot Like Love" with Ashton Kutcher. "It looked good, and I thought you and Kate would like to see a chick flick rather than a boring old action movie."

"Awww...Hermione, isn't he sweet?" Kate said, moving in to kiss him. Only, Draco gently pushed her away.

"Later, cupkate," He said softly. "Later."

Hermione made a gagging sound, but quickly covered it up as a cough when Draco sent a look her way. A look to shut up. "Sorry, I'm gonna go get a cough drop. My throat's been scratchy all day. Draco, come with me. You can put the DVD in the DVD player and Kate can make some popcorn." Hermione said, motioning for Draco to follow her.

"Sure." Draco said, following her. "So, what's up?"

"When are you going to tell her?" Hermione said, stopping and looking in Draco's deep gray eyes.

"Tell her what?" Draco lied. He broke the stare and looked at the carpeting underneath his feet. "Gosh, this is really nice carpeting!'

"Don't change the subject. You're going to have to tell her about your past eventually. You can't just let her be in the dark until a deatheater comes and takes Kate away. You have to tell her."

"She's already living with a deatheater, Hermione. She knows about my father." Draco said. When he saw Hermione's confused expression, he said, "Wait, didn't they tell you they were purebloods?"

"Bloody hell no! Great. I'm going to go pack. I can't stay here. My parents send me to New York to be away from Death eaters and I end up living under the same roof as one. Just bloody grande!" Hermione said, turning and running upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco yelled after her, running up the stairs as well. Following her into the guest room, he said, "They seriously didn't tell you? Kate didn't tell you? Kate didn't tell you she was going to leave her family? That's why I'm here. I'm taking her to my host family's home until I have to go back. Then I'm taking her to Hogwarts, where she can get a better education. Hermione, you can come too." Draco said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "I won't let them take her or you. I'll keep you both safe, I promise."

"Fine. I'll go with you, I guess." Hermione said. With a flick of her wand, things folded and positioned themselves in her trunk. With another wave of her wand, the trunk closed and locked. Another flick and the trunk was pocket sized. She slipped the tiny trunk into her pocket and grabbed her purse off of the dresser. "Let's go." Hermione walked down the secret hallway at the back of her closet and to Kate's room. She knocked and walked in. She did the same thing with Kate's stuff and put it in Kate's suitcase. She made the suitcase pocketsized and put it in her purse. She turned and walked out.

Walking down the hallway, she thought she heard a tiny scream coming from outside. Looking out the window, she saw Kate between two deatheaters, both with masks on. "_Oh shit..._" Hermione said under her breath. Running down the hallway and stairs and out the door, she got to Kate as fast as her legs could possibly take her. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione said, making the deatheaters fall over, frozen. Kate stood there frozen with fright.

"Where's Draco...I need Draco...Go get Draco...We must leave." Kate managed to say, before fainting.

"DRACO! Get. Out. Here. NOW!" Hermione screamed at her bedroom window on the second story of the house. Just as she wished, he came running out and to his black Chrysler Pacifica with serpent green and silver trim.

"Come on...wait, what happened to Kate?"

"She fainted. I'll tell you the whole story on our way to your host family's house...which is...?"

"In town...don't worry, it's not far."

As they pulled out of the driveway, Kate's father and a bunch more deatheaters walked out onto the porch. All of the british ones, including Severus Snape. "_Get them..._" a snake-ish voice hissed.

"Yes, Mi'lord." Snape said, moving forward and giving some sort of signal to Draco. Draco pulled out and started to drive down the road towards the corner, which, consequently, was shielded from view by trees. Snape disapparated from the lawn and apparated in the car. The car vanished and started to fly towards Hogwarts.

"Where are we going, Draco?" Hermione asked, a little worried about the car. "Won't a muggle see us?"

"No, the invisibility gear is brand new; Works like a charm!" Snape answered for Draco, a little to happy, in Hermione's opinion.

"We're going home, Hermione. We're going home." Draco said. Hermione leaned up against the window and stared down at the trees.

"Home. We're going home..." She softly, barely above a whisper. "Home..."

* * *

How was the chapter? It's a little shorter than I planned but I'm having major writers block. I put a little twist in there...it's kind of cool, I think...anyways...yeah they're going back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron don't know about it. Will Hermione tell them? 


End file.
